Guide:EotN Running Tour
This is a guide for running to important outposts for Guild Wars: Eye of the North. This runner guide will provide information and some build ideas on how to run to the primary quest towns. If you have reached all of these towns then the EotN primary questline can be done in as little as 10hours. The run is done in three main parts. Firstly you will start in Boreal station a runner is not needed here as you can easily make your way to Gunnar's hold by just going north or follwing the primary questline. Gunnars to Doomlore. Gunnars to Sifhalla. Sifhalla to Rata. If you want to buy runs then runners can usually be found in Gunnar's Hold. Runs from Gunnars to Rata usually cost 2-3k. Runs to Sifhalla cost 1k. Runs to Doomlore cost 1-2k. Common Runner Builds *Build:A/R_Shadow_Runner *Build:D/A_Unstoppable_Drok's_Dervish *Build:R/any_Escape_Runner **Numerous variations of the above builds. 'Gunnar's Hold' → Doomlore Shire Gunnar's Hold → Longeye's Ledge :*First you run from Gunnars to Longeyes, for that part you use build 2 :*Follow the paths on image 1 and 2 :*Watch out for Ice Golems unless you are immune to spells (SF or VoS). Longeye's Ledge → Doomlore Shrine :*Leave to grothmar wardown and follow pic's 3 and 4 :*Note: Make sure not to aggro any mandragors, if you have to/accidentally aggro them activate IAU and run until you break aggro. 'Gunnar's Hold' → Sifhalla :*Map Back to Gunnars and run to Sifhalla (pic 5/6) :*It's pretty straightforward, stay away from ice golems as they can snare you (unless you are immune to spells) and make sure to stay quite a bit left from the right wall in drakkar lake so you wont pop vaettir. Use IAU when the modniir Cripple you or get close enough to Trample you. :*Note: There is a small chance of a wurm popping up, just activate IAU and run on. :*Note: In norrhart domains, take the northern route as showed on the pic, the southern route is mandragor infested at the end 'Sifhalla → Rata Sum' Sifhalla → Olafstead :*From Sifs run southeast, avoiding all ice golems and take the southeasternmost portal to go to Varajar Fells :*From the portal its a small run to Olafs, make sure you don't aggro ice golems/ice imps (pic 7/8) Olafstead → Umbral Grotto :*From Olafs we go southeast and enter Verdant Cascades (pic 9) :*In Verdant Cascades the walk in the park is over. From here it's going to require a bit more skill, patience and creative thinking. The easiest way is pic 10 but you can make your own route if you want, there is no real fastest route to Umbral Grotto. :*Note: We meet the jotun here, they aren't a big threat but before going into the cave use IAU to make sure their knockdown doesn't effect you. Umbral Grotto → Vloxen Excavations → Vlox's Falls :*Prepare mentally for frustration if it's your first run because this part requires a lot of wall hugging, pop avoiding, timing and knowing the patrols. :*When you finally get to Vlox's Falls don't praise yourself. This was almost the easiest part of Tarnished Coast :P :*Note: There is a strange thing that makes rats go rampage when you come in Radar zone so rush and make use of the distraction to pass the mobs. :*Note: Just before you go through the river (which looks empty but has a lot of pops) there is one group of oozes, wait for them to pass or you sure die.(pic 11) Vlox's Falls → Shards of Orr → Gadd's Encampment :*From Vlox's Falls you go south (it's highly recommended to follow pic 12)and run on till you see the shrine with Crewmember Shandra. Wait here till the mob blocking the way splits into 2 small mobs, run trough the gap and enter SoO. :*For SoO there is one golden rule, NEVER GO THROUGH MOBS (except the first one) WITHOUT IAU! This is because the skeleton mobs use a lot of knockdowns + cripple and slay you in seconds when you stop or slow down. :*Rest between each mob and let your skills recharge. When you need to pass through a small gate use IAU first, then run through. Let your skills recharge at the entrance to the chamber with the Cursed Brigand. :*Wait for the mob that patrols the sideway to pass and run the sideway in, activate IAU and run till the end of the Sideway, or at least till the second mob breaks aggro. :*Heal up, hug the left wall to pass the mob that nearly killed you, switch wall, pass another mob and enter the portal (pic 12 and 13) :*Note: In Arbor bay, if you run in the mob with Flannuss Broadwing your usually dogfeed because him being there means that the mob is 2 or 3 times as big. Vlox's Falls → Tarnished Haven :*From Vlox's Falls go southeast and follow the trail showed on pic 14 EXACTLY because there is NO other way from Vlox's Falls to Alcazia Tangle. Make sure not to aggro any wind riders or chromatic drakes because if you do you're screwed. :*Note: This is the most specific part of the run, any other routes don't work. :*In Alcazia tangle, Hug the left wall and make sure you aggro no simian (unless you are immune to spells). When you're past that run further, just before you aggro the tengu activate IAU (as they can kd you) and run until you are over the bridge and the tengu break aggro. :*Now find your way to Tarnished haven, the road totally depends on spawns. A possible route, also showing the first part is pic 15 Tarnished Haven → Rata Sum :*We are almost done with the tour and we are getting near our final destination, Rata Sum, the Capital City of the Asura. This is also a part which needs a lot of knowing patrols, wall hugging and just knowing when to do what. The First part is through Alcazia tangle, we take go west and in the end Northwest as shown on pic 16. The run is pretty straightforward, make sure you don't run under ledges you need to take or take ledges you must not take. :*When you see raptors you know you made it because the dinos are really slow. :*When you are in Magus Stones wait for the krait to move aside so you can wall hug past them. Just before you aggro the spiders, use IAU and leeroy through in a similar manner as the way to SoO. DO NOT STOP until you break aggro and see the portal to Rata Sum. This is probably the most easiest part of the whole run except for when IAU runs out or you get stuck. :*Note: At the spiders do not forget to reapply IAU because otherwise cripshot may get you. Category:PvE Guides